


The devil in disguise

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Something`s wrong with Roger. John needs to find out what it is.
Relationships: Gela Nash-Taylor/ John Taylor/Roger Taylor(Duran Duran), John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in 2010.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, no beta.  
> Please leave feedback
> 
> Thank you
> 
> PS: I just noticed that I mentioned Julian, who wasn`t even born in 2010. Fixed that. Sorry.

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

Elvis Presley

“You have to come over. Now!”

“It`s Sunday morning.” Roger yawned, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “Night, rather.”

Three. It was three at night, goodness.

“I think I found the perfect bass line for *Girl panic*, finally! I need your drums with it. Come over.”

“John! It`s a two-hour drive to Wiltshire!”

“So what? Pack a few things and stay here. With Gela being in LA, I`m completely and utterly bored. And since you didn`t go to Peru with Gisella…why not, actually?”

“I don`t want to talk about it, John!” Roger blurted, sharper than intended.

Three at night wasn`t the right time to talk about his marriage problems. He just wanted to stay in bed, put the covers over his head and lock out the evil world.

He also had a headache. Too much whisky. And he certainly wouldn't tell John about it.

“You all right, Rog?” John sounded genuinely concerned.

“I want to sleep, John. Good night.”

John stared at his mobile.  
He hung up, he just hung up. 

Sure, ok, he was tired, and calling in the middle of the night might not have been the smartest idea, but still...something was very wrong. Roger was much too nice to hang up on somebody, 3 at night or not. 

So much for that fucking bass line. 

With a sigh, the tall bassist went into the master bedroom and packed a bag.

It was still dark when he pulled up at Roger`s driveway.

“One-thirty, not bad,” he mumbled, grabbing his bag from the passenger`s seat. He made his way around the house, knowing that there`s a key hidden in one of the Plant pots on the terrace.

He entered the house through the glass door and switched on the light.

“Holy fuck, what…?” Stunned, John took in the image that was presented to him.

Chaos. A word he would never associate with Roger.

The living room was one big battlefield.

Empty bottles everywhere, clothes scattered on the floor, used dishes.

The kitchen looked similar.

This view made John's stomach ache, because it reminded him so much of his own apartment. Back then, in his heyday as a drug-addicted alcoholic.

And then the rage got him. Hot, raging anger.

No! He wouldn't let that happen! Roger wouldn't get bogged down in it and indulge in drinking, no! Whatever it was that made him want to forget about everything, he would find out.

How long was Gisella gone? Two weeks? 

John counted the empty bottles.

Fourteen. Fourteen bottles of Scotch whisky. One every day. 

Shit. What the fuck was wrong with Roger? 

He briefly considered rushing into the bedroom, grabbing the man and smacking him in the face to bring him to his senses.

But that probably wouldn't be very helpful.

Instead, he started to clean up the mess. 

The living room was almost back to normal when he noticed the many stains on the couch.

If it wasn't all so damn sad, he would have laughed out loud.

"Oh man! When the missus is out of the house, there' s boozing and wanking. At least you still seem to be able to get it up. Enviable. Disgusting, but enviable. Fuck, what better way to spend a Sunday morning than washing cum stains off sofas? Well, thank God you didn't puke all over the place, so there's still hope.”

Two hours later all the work was done and John checked on his sleeping friend. 

Even the rather loud vacuum cleaner had not woken him.

"Okay, old friend, I'll give you a reprieve. But then you're gonna have to tell me what's going on. One hour, Rog. I'll give you one more hour."

John used that hour to take the bottles to the bottle bank and buy groceries. Roger seemed to have lived exclusively on frozen pizza. And whiskey, of course. 

He was preparing a healthy breakfast when Roger appeared in the doorway. The sight of him made John wince.

_Fucking hell, it`s even worse than I thought!_

Four weeks ago, when he last saw him, he`s been a well-groomed, fit and healthy man. 

Now he looked like a fucking git, and unfortunately he smelled like one, too.  
Roger blinked at him confusedly. “What are you doing here? Who let you in?”

“I make breakfast and the spare key let me in. Take a shower, you stink.”  
He had to be so direct, so insulting. Roger's condition tore his heart out, and if he didn't snap at him angrily, he'd start to cry.

The drummer ducked his head. “I didn't ask you to come here, John,” he said quietly.

“But I'm here. Take a shower, damn it. And put something on that doesn't smell like you pissed in it.”

Roger went red. Maybe in anger, but probably more out of shame.

John knew this feeling all too well and it took a lot of strength not to just take his friend in his arms and comfort him.

Pity didn't help. Ruthless honesty was now in order. 

Without another word, Roger turned and left. 

Only when he heard the shower running did John allow himself to let out a shivering sob.  
Slowly he really started to get scared.  
What the hell happened to him?  
What had to happen to put his calm, level-headed friend in that awful state?  
Not only did he look and smell like a git, his otherwise soft brown eyes were dull and joyless, he had lost weight and his eye bags were so deep black that they looked like they had been painted on.

John clenched his hands into fists and drilled his fingernails into his palms.

_Damn it, don't cry, Taylor. He doesn't need a cry baby now; he needs someone to listen to him and help him get his mind right._

After half an hour Roger showed up, and he almost looked like himself again. He had shaved and was wearing clean clothes, he smelled like he always smelled.

“Sit and eat.”  
For quite a while they ate in silence and John even had to smile a little.  
Boy, Roger was really hungry. And it's a good thing he hasn't lost his appetite. These jeans were way too loose.

Finally the bassist put his cutlery aside, wiped his mouth and leaned back.

“Okay, now talk to me, Rog.”

“She left me.”

“I thought she might. What else?”

“Isn't that enough?”

“I know you, Roger Taylor. You're unshakable. Sure, no question, that sucks. It's sad. But the Roger I know wouldn't start out getting drunk every night and letting himself go like this.”

“Maybe I'm not the Roger you know.” Roger covered his face with his hands and made a sound that John had never heard before.  
It sounded profoundly desperate. It sounded like someone who had given up on himself.  
“Roger, do you take drugs?”  
“Whisky doesn`t count, huh?”  
“It does. But I wanna know if you took something else.”  
And then Roger broke down. His whole body shook with heavy sobs.

_Oh, fuck merciless honesty._

He was on his knees by Roger`s chair in a flash, holding the man.

“Shh, Rog. It`s ok. Whatever it is. I'm with you. I'm here to help you. We can do this, Roger. Taylors can do anything. We're not gonna let anything get us down, Rog, nothing.”

“I tried, Johnny. I tried really hard, but it just won't go away. I can't stop. I can't think about anything else. I feel so dirty, John, and I'm ashamed to death, but it won't go away! Not even with whisky.”

John's brain was working at full capacity.  
Slowly, a puzzle was forming in his head.

Gisella was gone.

All those bottles.  
All that filth.  
All the cum stains on the sofa.  
To be ashamed.  
To feel dirty.

Holy crap, could it be that Roger was addicted to porn?  
If that were the case, John would be really relieved.  
That was easier than drugs.  
Sure, it was an addiction, but not one that poisoned him. 

He let Roger cry till his sobs dried up, patted him on the back when he got hiccups and thought feverishly about how to bring up the delicate subject.  
After all, he did not want to embarrass him any further, and it was only a suspicion.

Maybe he should first find out if he was right about his hunch. 

"My head is about to explode," Roger moaned softly.

"Do you have any aspirin?" 

"In the bathroom."

"Go back to bed, Rog. I'll bring you some.”

He watched his friend scurry out of the kitchen. He looked so terribly small, so incredibly tired.  
Like a broken man. Just a shadow of his former self.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, no, that couldn't have just come from watching porn, for Christ's sake. 

He got the aspirin, fixed a glass of water and brought everything up in Roger`s bedroom.

“Thank you, Johnny.”

“That`s what friends are for. I need you, man. I can't play without you. Get some rest. We'll play some music later, okay? I gotta show you this bass line.”

He reached out and ran his hand through Roger's hair before he left.

Then he waited. When he checked after half an hour, Roger was fast asleep.

With a gnawing bad conscience he went into the living room.  
If he was right, he'd find what he was looking for here. Gisella was gone, so there was no reason to hide the porn. If that really was the reason. 

He opened the cupboard under the TV, and a whole pile of DVDs actually fell into his hands. 

In fact, porn. A lot of porn.

But that's not what rekindled his anger.

"You stubborn little bastard. Oh, Rog, you fucking moron!"

Okay, he had found the reason. That was good. It was a good thing to work with.

He had to calm down, he had to get rid of this anger before he would confront Roger with his discovery.  
So he went running. And hoped that he would do that with Roger the next time. Like he used to. 

It was early evening the next time Roger came into the kitchen. He looked better. Rested. But that changed abruptly when he looked at the DVDs on the kitchen table  
He turned white like the wall.  
“Ah, Sleeping Beauty has awakened.” John smiled.

Roger stood there like he was turned to stone. Pale as chalk. 

"So you're gay, Roger. Congratulations. Nice movies. God, the guy with the tattoos, he's cute. Too bad he's blond.”

Roger was still standing there, thunderstruck.

"Let me tell you something, Roger Taylor. You`re not the only gay man in the world and you`re certainly not the first to find out about it quite late. Well, the timing may suck, but that`s no reason to become an alcoholic and let yourself go that way. You scared the hell out of me, you know that? And what's with all the drama? Just because you like guys? It's 2010 and you're living in England, nobody gets stoned for being gay anymore, you fucking idiot!”

“Get out of my house, John.”

Roger was shaking, his voice sounded dangerously low. As if he was about to explode.

"No, my friend, I will not do that. You know why I started drinking? Because I didn`t like who I was. I'm not gonna let you do the same. I'm not saying it`s easy, but being gay isn`t gonna kill you. Stand the fuck up for yourself. We have to talk. I want to know exactly what happened. Get a whisky if you still have some. One. One shot. Did Gisella find your collection or did she catch you in bed with a man? Maybe you are bisexual, then you could find a way to stay together. Like Gela and I did.”

Roger just left without a word and John was about to follow him when he came back with a glass of whisky. A not particularly full glass.  
Still shaking like a leaf, he sat opposite John, took a deep breath and started.

“Two months ago, a friend of mine married his boyfriend. It`s legal now, I didn`t even know. I wanted to go for a smoke, and Gisella hates me smoking, so I hid a bit. In the garden behind the ballroom. That's when I saw them. No, at first I heard them, because they were damn loud. I've never seen two men fuck before, John, and... I watched them. all the time. And I... it turned me on so bad, and I... Gisella and I ..well, we never had much sex, ok? Actually, we had no sex for a whole year. So I thought... so I... I... I watched them and I wanked off, and... I thought it turned me on so much because nothing was going on between us. But I could not stop thinking about how beautiful they looked and how passionate they were. Then I started buying these films, and Gisella found them. She confronted me and I was honest. She was shocked and left. That's about the summary. I tried to get that out of my head, but after she left it only got worse. I've done nothing but watch those movies and wank and drink. I even went down to the park once. You know, the not-so-secret gay hangout. Where people meet to have sex.”

He paused and looked at John in a confused way, like he was only really aware of him now. 

"What did you mean by that, John?"

"What?"

"That we could find a way, like you and Gela.”

“I told you the guy with the tattoos was cute. I like my men darker, though. Go on, so you went to that cruising place, then what?”

“Your men?” God, Roger looked adorable in his confusion.

“I`ll tell you about it in a minute. Your turn first. Did you have sex there, in that park?”

“No…I…I backed off. This is... I don't want it like this, not in some bushes with a complete stranger.”

“But you want it, right? Not like this, but you want to find out what it's like?”

“Yes. I have to. I have to find out if this is really what I want, otherwise I'll go completely mad. I need to know what it feels like.”

“Hairy.” John grinned.

“Huh?”

“It feels hairy. Well, at least if you like hairy men. Lately, everybody's been shaving completely, and I hate it. A man should feel like a man, don't you think? With hair on his chest and stubble and muscle and a nice, tight ass. Seriously, Roger, that feels amazing to be up a tight, hot ass, for real! I guarantee you, it's nothing to get worked up over. If you want to have sex with men, have sex with men. Stop getting drunk on it and feeling dirty. Don't be ashamed. There's no reason to feel dirty about it. It's terrific with the right partner. I admit, of course, it's not easy to find one. At least not for me. I'd like something longer-term, but most people can't handle Gela. They don't understand that we are honest with each other and have no secrets from each other. Well, Roger, you should have figured it out by now, huh? I'm bisexual. Gela knows that, and she's all right with it as long as I'm honest. I introduce her to the men I sleep with cos she wants to know who I'm going out with. Not that there were many. Like I said, most people just don't get it. But I'm not gonna get crazy about it, you know? Someday I'm gonna find someone who's okay with me being married and loving my wife. We don't have a lot of sex either, Gela and I. She's not a very sexual person. But we love each other, and love is more than sex. Do you love Gisella, Rog?”

Roger stared at him and blinked.

“Pardon me, I'm still processing the information that you have sex with men.”

“All a bit much, isn't it? Come on, let's go to your basement and play some music. I always keep the old Fender in the boot. The 1981 sweetheart. I just love her.”

John was extremely pleased that, no matter how confused and lost Roger felt, their connection when it came to music still worked. 

That night they wrote the drum and bass lines for Girl Panic, a song that almost drove them both crazy. 

It wasn't until he slipped under the covers in Roger's guest room at two in the morning that he noticed two things.  
Roger had not drunk the whisky. And when asked if he loved his wife, he hadn't answered.$

He reached for his mobile to call Gela.  
“Johnny Angel! Where are you?

“I'm with Roger. Gela, we got a problem here.”

He told her everything. He always told her everything. 

Gela listened intently without interrupting.

“Poor guy. Stay with him, John, I think he really needs someone who understands him now," she said as he finished.  
“Yes, I intend to. He's lost a terrible amount of weight. I'll fatten him up a bit. When he's better, I'm going to drag him to some gay club. Does it sound silly if I say I want to find him a suitable man to find out if he really likes gay sex?”

“No, Johnny Angel. But you know, maybe..." She fell silent and John could hear her thinking through the phone.

“What is it, Madame Taylor- Nash?” 

“Promise not to laugh or get angry. You like Roger, don't you?” 

“Of course I like Roger. Everybody likes Roger.”

“What if you're the right man, Johnny Angel?” 

“The right... oh. Oh, wait! Wait! Seriously? Are you seriously suggesting that I have sex with Roger? Why the fuck would I have sex with Roger?”

“Because you like him. Because he trusts you. And because, if you're honest, he's exactly your type. Besides, I like him too and he might just be the guy you've been looking for. Think about it.”

"This is completely crazy, Fluffy! I can't... with Roger..."

"Isn't Roger muscular, dark-haired and very manly, just like you want your men to be?”

“My goodness, Gela. I never saw Roger as a potential sexual partner.”

“Of course you haven't, Johnny Angel. He's married, has a bunch of kids and never seemed interested in men. But things have changed quite a bit, haven't they? Just pretend you don't know him. Imagine meeting him somewhere. At a gay club. You walk in and there's Roger. With his gentle eyes and his cute little smile, in tight jeans and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, top buttons unbuttoned and a little bit of chest hair sticking out. And now tell me Johnny, tell me you wouldn't like him!”

_Holy mother of God. Fuck! Oh my. Fuck. That`s crazy. She`s right._


	2. Chapter 2

John didn`t sleep much that night, Not only was he on the phone with his wife for almost two hours, when he finally hung up he couldn`t just stop to think about their conversation.  
It was extremely confusing.  
Of course, he'd always liked Roger. Very much so.  
Roger was one of his best friends.   
Roger was his musical twin, his perfect complement.  
But it was all absolutely platonic. He had never, never ever, had any erotic thoughts about Roger.  
He had never wondered what Roger would look like naked, what it would feel like to kiss him. What his skin felt like. Whether he liked kissing like he did.

But that's exactly what he was doing now. And he found that he liked those thoughts.  
Around six he got up, because sleep would not come now anyway. 

He made coffee and sat down in the living room with a mug. Looking at the photos on the walls, he noticed something.   
Roger had always been a family man, a proud, loving father. He was still very good friends with his ex-wife, and the walls were full of photos of his children, his parents, and even Giovanna, said ex-wife

But there was no picture of Gisella. Not one. 

On closer inspection, he discovered a few lighter spots on the wall. There must have been more photos on there until recently.

“So much for asking if you love your wife. Obviously you`ve already made a decision. With all the chaos you`ve left behind, with Gisella, you've already come to a clean slate.” John mumbled.

“She isn`t on vacation in Peru, she moved back there again.”

John jumped at Roger`s voice, spilling coffee.   
“Ah, fuck, Rog! “

He almost jumped once more when he turned to him, since his friend wore nothing but a pair of black, well-fitting boxers.

_Wow. Oh fucking wow. Hot. Scorching hot._

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is there any coffee left?”  
And there it was. The cute smile Gela had mentioned. That was heart-warming. And at the same time, it made John's dick twitch.

“I'll get you some.”  
John practically fled into the kitchen, not wanting Rog to notice his erection.

_Oh, shit. Gela, what have you done? I can never look at him the same again._

“Johnny? Are you somehow mad at me?” Roger had followed him and sounded pretty worried. Scared, even.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because …I dunno. Do you think…I…you know, I wasn`t completely honest with you. I suspected it for a long time, but I was just too much of a coward, and I thought if I married Gisella...I'm a really bad person!"

John tried to make sense of these words without having to face the man, because by now he was hard as nails. He concentrated on pouring the coffee, but still managed to understand what Roger meant.

“You married her because you were too chicken to admit that you're gay? This is stupid, Roger. It's stupid and cowardly and unfair to the woman, but I don't think you're a bad person.”

“Yes, John, I am. I wanted her to find the films. I wanted her to end it because I couldn't. I wanted her to leave. What kind of moron buys porn DVDs these days, huh? You can watch all that stuff on the internet. I planned it, John. I wanted to be forced to say it. Because I just couldn't do it for myself. And now she's gone and I feel guilty and ashamed to death. Still, John, still, I'm incredibly glad it's over. But I have no idea what to do. You know me, I can't flirt, I can't just pick up somebody somewhere, and what if... I still don't know if I really like it. What if I like watching, but I hate kissing a man?”

John didn't think, it was like a big *NOW OR NEVER* in his head.

He turned around, taking two steps forward, took Roger's head between his big hands and kissed him. For two or three seconds it felt as if Roger wanted to escape him, then the amazingly soft lips opened and let him in.   
John's hands wandered across the broad back, feeling warm skin and twitching muscles, while his tongue explored this tantalizing, pretty mouth.  
He tried hard not to let Roger feel how stiff his cock was.   
That might be a bit much for him to start with and would scare him.

He was all the more astonished when Roger pushed himself against him and couldn't suppress a small moan.  
Apparently, he wasn't the only one here with an erection.

It is a pity that one had to breathe at some point, that you had to interrupt this fantastic kiss for that.

Not only that John would have liked to continue, if they stopped now, Roger might not want to continue. 

Maybe he would realize that he was kissing his friend. Maybe he would panic. 

So, before he broke the kiss, he grabbed the back of Rogers neck, then pulled him to his chest as he let go of his mouth, holding him in place.  
Both of them breathed heavily, not saying a word for what seemed to be minutes.

_His head fits perfectly under my chin._

For some reason, John had to chuckle at that thought, and he felt the rumble of Roger`s equal laughter against his chest. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and John laughed even louder, just because that made him happy. That Roger hugged him, did not retreat, did not seem to regret what had happened.  
“That's crazy, man,” Roger said quietly.

“Yeah, isn't it? But beautiful. Please tell me you enjoyed it.”

“I did, very much. Can't you tell, Johnny?”

“I didn't just run out of the living room because I was annoyed with you, Rog. I just noticed how sexy you are and I reacted to that.”

John looked down at Roger's face, and, oh, God, that soft blush was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Reluctantly he took a step back. Even if he would have preferred to keep kissing, they would have had to talk.  
Before more could happen.  
And John wanted more to happen.  
He was always honest with Gela, he'd be honest with Roger.  
“Come, let`s go back into the living room. The coffee gets cold.”  
He grabbed the mugs from the counter and they settled on the couch.  
Roger left a distance between them and watched John uncertainly.

The fact that the man was practically naked did not actually make this situation any easier for John.

“You know, Roger... oh dear, even saying your name feels different now. I had a long talk with Gela that night and I told her everything. Including that I was planning on taking you to a gay club when you got better. I don't know, I kind of thought I had to watch out for you, you know? Make sure you don't end up with some dumb retard for your... for your first experience with men. And Fluffy... I call her Fluffy, you know, she... Man, I know how weird this must sound to you, but she said I might be the right man for it. I couldn't sleep because of that and I was thinking a lot. On the one hand... I would like to, very much, as I just realized. On the other hand...I don't know if I just want to be a first experience, and to think that I could be not only the first, but also the only one, is perhaps a little...presumptuous. So if you and I are going to... if we're going to deepen this, I want you to know that I'm not interested in a one-time thing, and that I'm sure that even if it doesn't work out between us, we'll still be able to be friends. Band mates. The rhythm section. Oh man, sorry, I'm probably pushing way too far too fast, right? I don't even know if you want anything more than that kiss. Fuck, man, I don`t even know if you find me attractive…”  
“You're beautiful. I can see why Gela calls you Johnny Angel.”

Roger's voice was very soft and he blushed ever so sweetly again.

Damn it, Gela really knew him better than he knew himself.

He loved that shit. This apparent contradiction between manhood and gentleness. If someone looked like a macho man and was a bit shy, not playing tough.  
Maybe that's why he was bisexual. Because he was so attracted to these opposites. Tender women who looked fragile, but were strong, like Gela, and strong men who had a certain gentleness.

And Roger... he was just perfect.

He put his cup down and moved closer until his thigh was touching Roger`s.

Another thing he liked about Roger was that he was a little insecure.  
John wouldn't necessarily call himself dominant, but he liked to play a little with that insecurity. He liked to take the lead. You could say that he liked being the seducer.  
"You know, I think you're very beautiful, too."

He gently stroked Roger's naked chest with one hand, the other brushed a muscular thigh. Hesitantly, questioning, asking for permission to go further.  
Roger didn't move. He looked at John with eyes wide open, his breath accelerating.  
He seemed to like it, but he still looked a bit scared.  
“I know it's hard for you to say what you want. That's all right. But you have to tell me if you DON`T want something, okay?,” his hand moved slowly up Roger's thigh until his fingers felt the fabric of the underpants. 

Long fingers slid under the material. He felt muscles twitch. Roger moaned softly.

He left his hand there, his fingertips under the fabric. Motionless.   
Instead, his other hand moved, his fingers touching a nipple. He rubbed his thumb across it. Then he bent down and caressed the other nipple with his tongue, licking it.

Another moan, and John smiled to himself.

“I…God, John, tell me what to do…I…ah!”

“Nothing, Rog. You don't have to do anything. I just want you to enjoy it. I'm happy just to feel you. Because you feel very good. Oh, you`re so, so sweet, I wanna kiss you.”  
It was a shame that man only had two hands. John would have loved to continue stroking that sweet little nipple, but he also loved to grab someone's hair when kissing. And Roger had really nice hair. It felt like silk under his fingers.  
This time there was no second of hesitation. Roger opened up willingly, let his tongue in. At first, he remained fairly passive, but it wasn't long before their tongues duelled, played with each other.  
God, John loved kissing, and kissing this man was heaven. Such a hot, delicious mouth to explore, such a delicious taste. Seemed that there were many things he loved doing with Roger, and it was time to find out more. The hand on the thigh changed to Roger's flat stomach, just above the waistband, his little finger slipped underneath and touched something very hot and wet.

It wasn't until Roger flinched violently and backed away, that John realized what he had just touched. The tip of a very hard cock, wet from pre-cum.  
 _Don't screw this up, Nigel. He wants this, he's horny, but he's probably scared too._  
Roger stared at him. mouth slightly open, breathing heavily, and John stared back. This time the touch was intentional, quite gently, a fingertip stroking the tip of a cock. The ring finger joined in, then the middle finger.  
They still stared at each other, the look on Roger's face somewhere between lust and fear.  
“I think I mentioned that you feel very good.” John decided to go all out. He pulled his fingers away from the waistband, looked Roger deep into the eyes and licked his fingers with relish. “And you're tasty too. Hmmm.”

Oh, that little whimper was downright delicious, Absolutely delicious.  
God, that was hot. Hotter than hot.  
He let his hand drop down right onto that tantalizing, twitching bulge and rubbed it with his palm, feeling the moisture seeping through the fabric.  
“You know what I'd really like to do now? I'd like to take off those annoying pants, kneel between your legs and taste you for real. I'd like to take you deep in my mouth and suck you until you come.”  
“Fuck, John!” Almost a scream, and definitely a yes.

“Uh-uh, my little impatient friend. We haven't gotten to fucking yet. One thing at a time”

“Fu...John! I was wrong. Your wife is wrong. You're no angel, you're the devil, man. God, John! “

“So what am I, the devil or God?”

“Please! Please stop teasing me. I... oh, God. Please. Do it.”

“With the greatest pleasure. If you'd be so kind as to lift your adorable ass a little so I can get these pants off, Mr. Taylor?” 

This moment was always special for John, the moment when he saw his lover naked for the first time. And this time it was even more special. Because it was Roger, because he hadn't remotely thought to ever see him like that.

He enjoyed prolonging that moment, savouring it.

Slowly he revealed the wet shiny tip.

Oooh, pretty! Very pretty. Fat, almost purple, with a leaking slit. A big, delicious, dripping mushroom. It would feel great under his tongue. Then the shaft. Heavily veined. John couldn`t resist to trace the most prominent one with his finger, making Roger jump. Finally all the glory was exposed and John slipped off the sofa, kneeled in the V of Roger's thighs. Almost devoutly his long fingers closed around the velvety hardness. Yet another contradiction he loved. Cocks were fascinating. Hard inside, soft outside.  
Well, at least if the owner of this cock was aroused and did not suffer from erectile dysfunction. After all, they were at an age when you had to worry about things like that.

Roger, however, was clearly aroused and apparently had no problems getting this pretty cock hard as steel, despite his 50 years of age, and since John's own erection was pressing quite vigorously and a little painfully against the zipper of his pants, it didn't look like erection problems were going to be an issue for both of them in the near future.  
Ah, enough of that, Time to keep his promises.

He grinned up to Roger, who was yet again staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

John started to wank him, his eyes fixed at Roger`s as he used the pre-com to slicken up this pretty cock.  
More and more of the delicious liquid ran out of the slit, and John let his tongue slide over the flared head for the first time.  
Roger bucked, letting out a desperate scream.  
“Please!”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Closing his lips around the tip, he swallowed the shaft as deep as he could and sucked hard.  
And he looked at Roger the whole time. The man should know that he just got a blow job here from a man. And not just any man. He wouldn't let Roger close his eyes.   
He wouldn't let him run away, not even into the darkness of closed eyelids.

But he wouldn't have to worry about that, because their eyes would stay connected. It wasn't long before the last trace of fear disappeared from Roger's gaze, and John felt something like triumph as pure lust stared back at him.

Well, at least now there was no doubt that Roger not only liked to watch gay porn or men fucking in parks.

With yet another scream he came in John`s mouth. And the bassist happily swallowed every drop of the salty, creamy seed.  
He let Roger taste his own cum in a passionate kiss, something that even experienced gays surprisingly often didn`t like very much.  
Rog, however, almost greedily licked the interior of his mouth.

_Oh, sweetie, what a shame it took you so long._

John got up on his feet, reaching out a hand for the panting man.

“Come, Rog, we`re going back to bed, hm?”

“Give me a minute. I`m…that was…I don't think I can get up. My legs feel like butter.”

“Does it sound stupid to say that it makes me kinda proud?” John smiled, plopping on the couch and pulling Roger against his chest.

“Arrogant bastard,” the drummer mumbled, but his blissful smile said more than words.

They sat in silence for a while, nestled close together.  
As a calloused hand slid under his shirt, John sharply sucked in some air.  
“You don't have to do this, Roger, okay? You don't have to touch me. You don't owe me anything. But if... if you start now, I don't know if I can settle for a little caress.”

“But I want to touch you, Johnny. I`m not ready to give you a blow job yet, but…may I undress you?”  
John's heart did a joyful somersault and his cock, having just become soft again, straightened up just as joyfully.

“Bedroom!,” he commanded.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Why are you whispering?”

“Because it`s after midnight here and Rog is sound asleep. Fluffy.”

“Doesn't Roger's house have doors that can be closed?”

“I'm lying in his bed, and I don't want to get up. It's so cosy.”

“Ha! Tell me, Nigel, you seducer! I wanna know every dirty detail!”  
And John told her. About the first kiss in the kitchen, the blow job on the sofa and how it had gone on in Roger's bedroom.

“He's so cute, Gela. He's a good kisser, and he's a quick learner. He likes to suck on my nipples and nibble on them, which is hot. He's got nice hands. Of course he's a bit insecure and reserved, but he's curious. He likes to touch my cock, and speaking of cocks, I swear he's got the most beautiful cock I've ever seen."

Gela chuckled. “So, our Charlie was right, huh?”

“About wha…oh! “

Goodness, what had they all teased the poor man with Simon's flippant remark at that press conference And every time, he'd blush.

Remembering that made John laugh out loud, and next to him a ruffled shock of hair rose from the pillow.

Roger blinked at him sleepily, and John had to laugh even more.

"Now we've woken him, Fluffy."

"Send me a photo, I want to see what you look like together! "

John pulled the still half asleep man close, made a selfie and sent it off.

“Oooh, that`s cute! Say thank you to your wife for having the best ideas, Johnny Angel! Give Roger my love, will you? I'll leave you alone now. I love you, you crazy bastard.”

“I love you too, Madame Fluffy. And I thank you with all my heart.”


	3. Chapter 3

John ended the call and put his mobile on the nightstand.  
“It was Gela,” he said.

“Kinda figured that. Did you just send her a picture of us?”

“Yeah, and she thinks we're cute together.”

Roger chewed at his lower lip, obviously uncomfortable.  
“You know, this is all kind of totally weird, though, right? So, just suppose, you and me, we-- oh, damn it, John. Explain to me how that's gonna work, the three of us. Because honestly, I'm a little swamped right now. I mean, I like your wife, I really do, but I... well, I don't want to have sex with her or anything.  
What if she gets jealous? Or if I get jealous? I... fuck, that's weird, man!”

John thought hard for a minute or two.  
He did not want it to end with them before it had really begun. He didn't want to overwhelm Roger, but he had to be honest.

"First of all, sweetheart, Gela certainly doesn't want to have sex with you. I told you, she's not a particularly sexual person. However, she and I, we will definitely have sex together every once in a while and you'll have to deal with that. I love her, Roger. You know how much I Iike you, I`ve always liked you, and well, it seems that there`s more than that, but I don`t love you. Not like I love Gela. But I am absolutely convinced that you can love more than one person, and I believe that with us it could become love. If you give us a chance. Please, Rog, give us a chance.”

“You don`t have to give me those puppy eyes, John Taylor. I'm willing to try. I really want to try. It's just that it's so unusual. I can't promise you that it'll really work for me.”

“It's perfectly understandable, Roger. I can't ask you for more than that. There are a few things about Gela, but I think the three of us should discuss them together. Hey, you know what? Why don't you and me go to LA? You've never seen our house. You and Gela could get to know each other better. Since Nick and Charlie are on vacation anyway, there's no reason for both of us to stay here.”

Gela was waiting behind the barrier. The plane from London had just landed. Nervously she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and laughed softly.

Could there have been another wife waiting for her husband and his lover? Probably not.  
She was genuinely happy for John. He had never lied to her about his bisexuality and she really appreciated that he had finally found what he had been looking for so long. 

Well, it was a little early to think that, wasn't it? That his search had really come to an end. Their search, actually. 

It was still very likely that Roger did not get along with this constellation.

After all, the poor man already had to cope with a lot of new insights.

The thought of Roger made her smile.  
She didn't know him very well, but the few times they met, she had always found him extremely nice. Not as fancy as Nick, not as loud as Simon.  
A little too quiet, maybe. A polite, reserved man with a very charming smile. And a damned hot body for a man his age.

_Jesus, Nash, get your mind out of the gutter._

She wondered how he would react if she and Johnny Angel explained to him how they imagined the whole thing.

Gela wasn't jealous, but she certainly wasn't altruistic either. She had some needs that Roger would have to deal with. Because even though she was generally less interested in sex, there were one or two things that turned her on. Luckily, the two Taylors showed up at that moment, because thinking about it any further would have only made her even more nervous than she already was.  
Only seconds later her loving husband held her in his long arms. 

Although she would have liked to kiss him properly, she limited herself to a quick peck on the pretty lips. She didn't want to make things difficult for Roger any more than necessary. He had to get used to it eventually.  
“Rog, I'm so glad you're here! Give me a hug, man.” 

_Nice arms. Really nice arms. And he smells good._

"Gela. Long time no see." He smiled hesitantly, visibly unsure of how to act towards her.

“Really true! Way too long. Welcome to Los Angeles. I made us some margaritas. I hope you like margaritas. As much as I like Johnny's healthy, non-alcoholic stuff, there's nothing like a good drink every now and then. Oh god, sorry! I`m babbling, huh? I always talk too much when I'm nervous.”

“You're not the only one.”

"What? When have you ever talked too much, Roger?," John chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, Nigel. Better make yourself useful and carry the bags." Gela reached out for Roger's hand and just dragged him along.  
John's quiet laugh followed them.

_My Johnny Angel sounds happy. I hope the drummer and I can make sure it stays that way._

John and Gela showed Roger around their house and were delighted with his obvious enthusiasm.

“And now the studio. Before we go in, I have a surprise for you, Roger. For both of you, actually. I thought you might like to do some work on the new album while you're here. You know, experiment a little.” Gela opened the door. “Taa-daa!”  
In the middle of the room stood a brand new Tama drum kit, shiny purple. Next to it a container with drumsticks.

Roger and John stared at it in amazement.

"Where the hell do you get a purple drum kit?" John laughed.

"Gela! You didn't really buy me a drum kit! This... are you insane?"

"Yeah, I'm absolutely insane, that's what you get when you're with that weirdo. And I like purple. And glitter. Look how shiny it is! And now seriously. You're a drummer, so you need a drum set, don't you? Cause I'm hoping you'll be around more often. I want you to know that you're most welcome here, ok?”

“Oh Gela, that`s….fuck…I don`t know what to say. Thank you.”

“Try it, please.” 

The couple smiled at each other as Roger sat behind the drums, reaching for a pair of sticks.  
"I love you, Fluffy! That was a great idea," whispered John.

"I've had nothing but good ideas lately."

"True again. Purple glitter looks kind of gay, though, right?”

“Which is kind of fitting.”  
Smiling, they watched Roger drumming for a while.

Gela's little hand found its way into John's big one. 

_Oh, please, let this work._

They had been sitting on the terrace for hours, talking about all kinds of things. Music. The children. Cars and football. Fashion. Everything. Just not about what was really important, about the reason they were all sitting here in the first place. 

Gela and Roger were a bit drunk, and the elephant in the room was getting bigger and bigger until Madame Taylor-Nash decided to stop beating around the bush.  
“Have you guys actually fucked yet?”  
Roger made a funny little noise and blushed.

_Oh, God, how cute._

“Fluffy! No, we haven`t! I told you yesterday.”

“That was yesterday, and today is today, right?” 

“Oh, please! Where should we have fucked? On a plane?” John snorted.

“How should I know? It could have been, couldn't it?”

“Do you think Roger wants his first time in an airplane lavatory? That’s neither romantic nor sexy!” 

“Uh, may I point out that I'm sitting here?”

“Excuse me, I'm a little drunk. But we need to talk about this, don't we? Did John tell you that I like to watch? I don't want to join in or anything. Just watch, every once in a while.”

“Fuck, Gela, could you be a little less straightforward? Maybe we could give Roger a little time, huh?”

“Hey! Did I accidentally turn invisible? I'm sitting here, damn it! Could you guys talk to me instead of talking about me? That would be very kind of you, thank you. To answer your questions, Gela, no, we didn't fuck, and no, he didn't tell me you like to watch. But now that you mention it, he's made insinuations that there were a few things the three of us needed to talk about.”

“See, that's what we're doing now, right? Maybe I'm being a little too direct, but isn't it better to put the cards on the table right away instead of beating around the bush? Are you top or bottom?”

“Gela, stop it! Shit, man, you shouldn't be allowed to drink margaritas!” John slowly but surely became really angry.  
Then the strangest thing happened. Roger, the shy, insecure Roger, reached for John's hand.

“It's okay, Johnny. She's right, you know. Cards on the table. After all, I must know your rules. I mean, you're married, and I'm kind of in the middle. I confess, however, that I have not the slightest idea what top and bottom means.”  
“How can you not know that? I thought you watched a lot of gay porn?”

“You ever watch gay porn, Gela? It's not like the dialogue is particularly instructive. Actually, they just grunt and say things like, yeah, suck that dick or, uh, fuck my ass. A little more creativity would've been nice, so I turned the sound off.”

“All right, I'll explain it to you. Now, the one who says fuck my ass is the bottom, and the one who does that is the top.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“So, are you top or bottom? Or do you like it both ways?”

Roger sighed deeply. “This is a very, very disturbing conversation. Does anybody mind if I smoke?”

“No, not at all. Can I have a cigarette, too?”

John shook his head with a smile.  
“You two are crazy, you know that, right? I'm gonna go get an ashtray.”

“Look who's talking, ” Gela called after him as he went into the house. Then she said, addressed to Roger, ”I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just... I'm fucking excited. I know John told you that sex is not very important to me, at least not the sexual act as such. Oh, my God, that sounds really weird, doesn't it? Well, anyway, like I said, I love to watch. And I have zero interest in women. I just don't find women erotic. But two men... hot! Besides, I like cuddling. I like to touch. Not in a sexual sense, just cuddling, a little snogging maybe. I like... Roger, may I please, please touch your hair? You have such beautiful hair, really.”

Roger smiled that charming smile, grabbed Gela's hand and put it on his head.  
"Oh, that's nice! I like you, Roger. I like you very much.”

“I like you too, Gela. You're weird, but in a nice way,”

John returned with an ashtray. It was obvious he had taken more time than he needed.  
They remained silent while Gela and Roger smoked their cigarettes. It was not an uncomfortable silence.  
Then Roger stood up.  
"Please don't take offense, but I'm going to bed now. I have a lot to think about. Give me a little time for that, will you? Good night, you wonderfully weird people.”

“Good night, sleep well," the couple said in unison.

Both knew that he probably wouldn't sleep much. He had to make a decision.  
Gela woke up in the middle of the night and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
There at the table sat Roger, bent over his laptop.  
“I'll be gone in a minute; I just want to get a drink.”

“Honestly, I'm glad you're still awake. Would you mind joining me? I have a few questions.”

“Okay.” She fetched a couple of water bottles from the fridge and sat opposite Roger.

“How many times have you tried this?”

“Letting a man into our lives? Twice. Not very successfully, as you can imagine.”

“Why hasn't it worked?”

“Not many gay men can handle sharing a man with a woman. They might have had fewer problems if I were a man, I guess.”

“And what about you? Can you really share your husband? Aren't you jealous?”

“I could never share him with another woman, I would be insanely jealous. But a man... that's no competition, you know? I don't have to compare myself; I don't have to wonder what he has that I don't have. It may sound strange, but when Johnny told me he was bisexual, I was actually relieved. Because I was worried that the sex we have is not enough for him in the long run, and as I said, I would not bear another woman. Plus, it was the perfect opportunity to tell John about my porn collection. Gay porn, as you may have guessed. And I told him that I'm a voyeur. Well, we thought maybe if we were lucky, we'd both benefit.”

“The two you tried it with…have you…I mean, were they ok with you watching?”

Gela grinned. “ Oh well, I actually don`t know it they were ok with it, because they didn`t know I was watching. John knew, of course. But, you know, I don't really want it like that. WE don`t want it like this, Johnny and I. We believe that it is actually possible for three people to have a relationship without jealousy, without secrets. This is certainly not easy, though. Fuck, it's already difficult enough with two sometimes, isn`t it? But if the chemistry's right, you can make anything work, I think.”

“And you think the chemistry is right between us?”

“Well, definitely between Johnny and you, huh? Look, I`m not talking of sex in the first place. It`s more like…I'm not quite sure how to put this. You're good for John, Roger. I think you could do us both some good. And who knows, maybe we could be good for you too.”

It was almost five when Gela crawled into bed again.

“Johnny Angel? “She gently touched John`s bare shoulder, knowing he had a very light sleep.  
“Hmmm?”

“Wake up, darling.”

“Where have you been?” John asked sleepily as he pulled her to his chest.

“In the kitchen with Rog. We had an interesting conversation. I want you to go get him.”

“Go get him? What do you mean?”

“Bring him here. In our bed. I don't want him to sleep alone. I don't want him to feel left out. And I can't ask him to be in our bed. You have to do that.”

John thought for a minute or two, then nodded.

In front of the guestroom door, he took a deep breath before he knocked.

“Rog?”

The door opened and a still fully dressed Roger stood before him.  
“Come with me!”  
He didn’t plan on giving Roger much time to think, he just grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the hall to the master bedroom.  
“John, what…”

“You gotta sleep sometime, or the jet lag will knock you out. Believe me, I`ve been flying back and forth between England and the US long enough to know what I`m talking about. Gela and I are going to make sure that you lie down now. Oh, and just so there's no misunderstanding, this is really about sleeping, okay?” 

After dragging him in, he closed the door behind them.

“What are you doing?”

Without much fuss, John had started to unbutton Roger's shirt.

“I don't suppose you'd like to sleep in your clothes. I say again, Roger, this is really about sleeping, okay? You're so tired you're about to keel over.”

“I can undress alone, John.”

“Fine, then do that.”

Gela really tried not to look, though she could not help but admire Roger's body.  
So different from John's.  
Both men were undoubtedly very attractive.  
Johnny tall and slim, Roger rather small for a man, but clearly more muscular.  
A beautiful, very exciting contrast.

She moved to the right side of the bed, making as much space for the two as she could.  
She was pleased to discover that Roger had stripped down to his underpants. She would have thought he'd at least leave his t-shirt on.  
“Come in the middle,” she smiled.

So it happened that the first night they spent together was actually a morning. And it really wasn`t about sex. At least not for the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

When John woke up later, he found himself alone in bed. A quick glance at the watch on the nightstand, and he chuckled to himself.

_Funny, you telling Rog something about jet lag. Look who`s still in bed at almost one._

Rog. Roger Andrew Taylor, known as Froggie Barnacle, his friend and band member. His lover.   
Had he dreamt this or had the three of them really slept in this bed together?   
He sniffled. It would never stop to amaze him how much better he`s able to smell something since he quit coke.  
He sort of had a sniffle fetish or something once his nasal mucosa had recovered from the white poison.  
He could smell Gela. The shampoo and soap she used, a hint of her perfume and that what was just naturally her.   
Himself, he smelled himself. Jesus, he should have showered after the flight.   
And then there was that scent of yet another male in this bedroom. Roger`s scent.  
John`s cock twitched and he reached between his legs, pumping the incipient hardness until his dick stood hard and proud, setting into a slow rhythm. 

Rhythm. Rhythm section, he and Roger.   
Roger, naked.   
Roger`s moans, the taste of his essence on his tongue, Roger`s hand around his shaft  
That manly , beautiful face. The expression when he comes…Gela. Gela sitting there, watching them, rosy tongue licking her lips, a flat hand pressed against Roger`s hairy chest…ah. Oh God, aaaah!

Somewhat breathlessly John had to laugh again. He had never jerked off that fast before.   
“That`s what I call a way to start the day,” he grinned.   
After a quick shower he went to search for the two who gave him the hots.  
Halfway down the stairs he heard Gela`s contagious laughter and his heart swelled when Roger`s deep chuckle joined in.  
Looked like the two of them got along just fine.  
John wondered what they had discussed in the kitchen last night. Strange that he hadn't asked about it at all. On the other hand, when should he have done so?   
Before he entered the kitchen where the laughter came from, he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.  
When he stepped over the threshold he was more than happy for the extra air, because the sight he saw was breath- taking. His crazy Gela in one of her extravagant summer dresses, designed by herself. Her taste was unusual and too weird for many people, but he loved her originality. Green. The dress was green, and very green. Any other woman would have looked disguised in it, not so Gela.

And standing next to his wife was Roger, who had just clipped a butterfly hair clip into her hair. 

Something about this gesture touched John deeply.

"Do you think I can go to the beach like this? " Gela smiled.

"Sure- You look like summer itself.”

John swallowed at the lump that suddenly stuck in his throat. Just as this dress would have looked ridiculous on any other woman, this sentence, this compliment would be ridiculous if it had not come from Roger.

Because Roger really couldn't flirt, Roger just said what he thought.

He cleared his throat as he stepped closer, feeling the utter need to pull both of them close.

_Do not think! Just do it!_

Within a split second he was sandwiched between them, Gela`s arms around his waist from behind, her breasts pressing against his back, and Roger`s arms around his neck, his head tugged under his square chin.

“I could get used to this, ya know?,” he sighed, inhaling their scent.  
“Kiss him.” Gela whispered in his ear, and he lifted that stubbled chin with one finger, looking down into the soft brown eyes of the man whom he just fell in love with at the speed of light.

There`s just a hint of a nod, a slight dilation of the dark pupils, a wordless yes.  
He curled his fingers around the back of Roger`s neck and placed a butterfly kiss on the sweet lips he`d kissed so often in the last few days, well aware that it was very different this time, with Gela watching them.  
He deepened the kiss, almost drowning in the depths of the chocolate brown of Roger`s irises, and moaned softly when he opened up for him.  
It was a good thing that he had jerked off before coming downstairs, really.

_Slow down, Taylor, slow the fuck down!_

Hesitantly, he backed off, smiling at the smaller man with a wink before he turned to his wife, kissing her just as deeply.  
“A very good morning to you, my pretty pretties. Figured that the plan is to hit the beach?,” he then asked, trying to be all casual.   
_First time. This was the first time I kissed them both. And Rog seems to be just fine with it. With me kissing him in front of Fluffy, with me kissing her in front of him. Big step, isn`t it?_

“Yeah, well, we thought that would be fun. It isn`t morning any more, by the way.” Gela grinned. “Grab some coffee, Angel, we have a picnic basket ready. Can you believe that Roggie has never been at the Santa Monica pier? Such a shame!”  
“Roggie?” John chuckled.  
“What? That`s cute, huh? And it`s much better than Froggie!”  
“Uh, I dunno…sounds like a name for something furry.”  
“Says the man who calls me Fluffy!”  
“And here they do it again, talking about me as if I wouldn’t stand right beside you! I`m perfectly fine with Roger or Rog, if you don`t mind.”

As nice as it was at the pier, the whole thing had a decisive disadvantage.

He couldn't touch Roger. At least not the way he wanted to.

It would be fantastic to walk between them, to hold hands with both of them.   
Instead, it was Gela who held their hands, who walked between him and Roger.  
That was weird, right? A woman holding hands with two men, that was ok, nobody bothered. 

If he had held Roger's hand, it would have given them at least some disturbed looks.  
John suddenly wished they had stayed at home. They could have gone swimming, in the pool, naked.

“Oh, look, candyfloss! I haven't eaten this stuff since I was 10 or so. You guys want some?” Roger beamed all over his face.

Ok, that was cute. Moreover, candyfloss had about five million calories, and he was still too thin. For today, John would throw his obsession with healthy eating overboard and wallow with Roger in tons of toxic granulated sugar.  
At least one pleasure they could indulge in uninhibitedly in public, all three together.  
“I'll get us something. Gela, Rog, would you get a disgusting milkshake with that? If you're gonna sin, sin hard.”

“Is it me or did he just say something incredibly dirty?” Gela giggled as she elbowed the drummer.  
John looked at them with a grin as they disappeared towards the drinks stand. 

Sin hard.  
Maybe tonight. For sure. The only question was how. What would Roger be ready for?  
He was glad that he had already jerked off, because otherwise the tension would be unbearable.  
They found free seats at one of the wooden tables and John couldn't resist sitting next to Roger and pressing his thigh against Roger's.  
The fact that the pressure was returned was extremely gratifying.  
Tonight. Sin. In whatever form.

“Did you read that they arrested a couple here last week? They did it right here on the dock!” Gela smiled, and John had bet his ass she knew exactly what he was thinking.  
“Some people have strange preferences,” he shrugged.  
“Yeah, like chasing my husband through a hotel lobby, completely naked! Oh, God, this chick was crazy!” 

“That was much worse in the eighties. Right, Roger?”

“Come on, John, you enjoyed that endlessly.” Rog chuckled.

“Naked women running after me? Nah. Most of the time I was utterly annoyed, to be honest.”

“Did naked men chase you too, Johnny Angel?”

“Oh, I've had men run after me, but they weren't naked. Boy George chased me once. He was very cute, unfortunately not my type at all.”

“I wonder why he went after you, because you are not his type either. He preferred the Jon without H, who was the drummer by the way. He was also quite an asshole.” Roger pointed out.

“I didn't know you knew him better. Jon Moss, right? Yeah, I remember that they admitted having a secret affair for years, he and George.” John nodded.

“I don't know him any closer, we had one long conversation, which I would have gladly done without. Like I said, the man is an asshole. Proudly told me that he has little stupid George, who is so in love with him, that he always has something to fuck when he can't pick up a girl.”

“How pleasing that not all drummers are assholes.” Gela reached for his hand, squeezing it. “Poor George!”

“It takes two to tango. George knew what he was getting into.” John's sympathy was limited.

“Having a secret affair is one thing, but the way Jon talked about him...that was just mean. Vicious. No one deserves that.”  
Roger was just such a lovable person.   
So compassionate. So much sense of fairness.

No wonder he had fled from the evil world of showbiz, intrigue and meanness. So it was all the more great that he had come back.  
God, he really wished he could kiss him.

Roger stood by the pool, watching the sun go down.  
The water glittered in fiery orange.  
John and Gela sat at the table and watched too, but they looked more at man than the sun.

“Do you have a plan, my beloved seducer?” whispered Gela.

“Not really. I just don't know what he's willing to do, and I don't want him to back out.”

“Should I leave you two alone?”

“No. I want you with me. There are three of us, Gela.”

“I'm glad to hear you say that, but you know I would leave you alone, yeah?”

Roger slowly turned to them.

"Did you know that drummers hear pretty well? That's amazing, isn't it? You'd think we were all almost deaf from the noise. Seducer I find quite fitting, more fitting than angel. And you really can stay, Gela. I...that was a really nice day with both of you, and I would like to...I don't know...deepen it. But I am terribly nervous and you must help me.”

_Amen and hallelujah. Think, Nigel, think quick!_

“Come over here, Roger.” John said softly. His heartbeat accelerated and his cock began to fill. He had been longing for this moment all day long.  
Sin hard, huh?  
He stood as Roger reached the table and dropped the seat cushion of his chair on the floor. Then he knelt before Roger on the pillow, pulling him close by his waistband.  
Their eyes met, and Roger shook his head barely noticeably.

_John, you fool, you're going too fast. How about hugging and kissing first?_

But what happened next was not nearly what he had expected.

“I think it's my turn now. Sit back down, John.”

Gela pushed one of the chairs over to them and John wondered feverishly whether what Roger had said really meant what he believed. 

Would he really suck him off? Here, in front of Gela? He hadn't done that when they were alone.  
But in fact, as soon as he sat down, his not so shy lover pulled down his shorts, tossing them aside,  
then kneeled between his spread thighs.   
Their eyes met again.  
"You don't have to do this, Roger."

"I know, but I want to do it. I'd like to taste you. Besides, I'm not a selfish asshole like certain other drummers.”

“You are about as far from being a selfish asshole as the sun is from earth, Roger Taylor. God, yes, I want that, I want you to fucking blow me, but you shouldn't do it because you think I expect you to...aaaah!”

_Holy shit. Oh, fuck!_

John had expected a slow, careful approach, instead his prick was now deep in Roger's throat.  
Deep. Like, to the hilt.

“Uhn. Uh-huh! Yes! Oh, yes.”   
But that was not possible! How the hell was that possible? Why was he so good at it? He was doing it for the first time, for fuck's sake!


	5. Chapter 5

Gela didn`t even try to conceal the surprised squeak that escaped from her mouth.  
Was this really happening?  
Bloody hell!  
Johnny angel told her that Roger never went further than touching and kissing, yet the drummer swallowed him like a pro.  
For a split second she even thought that John must have lied.  
But then, why should he? 

_I should give them some privacy. Uh. Nah, God, that`s hot!_

And then Gela just stopped thinking. Everything went completely different than she had thought, so thinking was overrated anyway, wasn't it?

She slipped from her chair to kneel behind Roger, burying both her hands in that silky hair.  
Seeing up-close how Johnny`s glistening cock went in and out the greedy mouth was almost too much to bear.  
Until now she had always been just a spectator, a secret spectator, but here everything was different, so wonderfully different. This time it was an us. Not a John and a man and she, Gela, watches in secret. This time there were three of them, really and truly three.  
That she was behind Roger, touching him, did not seem to bother him in any way, so she got bolder, gripped harder, controlled Roger's movements. All the more surprised she was when John suddenly pulled back.  
“Bedroom! Now!”, he panted, reaching out a hand for Roger to pull him up.

_What the hell. Johnny Angel?_

Gela felt Roger tense and she wanted to yell at John what the bad timing was all about.

Damn.  
He should have known that an interruption would make Roger doubt.  
And right, with a shaky voice he asked: “Did I...did I do something wrong?”  
“God, Roger! I would have come in three seconds, but...not like this, love. You...you saw that in the porn, right? You're not really with me, you do what you think I like. But I want you... I want us to feel each other, yeah? Find out, discover, feel. In bed. Slowly. Can we do that, Roger? Please?”

_Oh. Ok, yeah, that`s a point!_

Anyway. Maybe it was extraordinarily selfish to even be here, with them. Maybe she should leave them alone, maybe… 

_Oh! Oooooh!_

Roger just turned to her, eyes fogged and wide.  
“Shall we?”

She swallowed.  
“We? You sure?”

“Well, no, I`m not. I mean, how could I? But…It feels wrong to leave you out, Gela.”

Gela could not have said how it happened, who started it. She only knew that they suddenly kissed, that their lips met and then her tongue was in Roger's mouth.

It felt good, good and right, and it was the first time in what felt like a hundred years that she kissed someone other than her husband. It surprised her how easy it was. As if it was perfectly logical, inevitable even, that this would happen.  
But it amazed her even more how much she reacted to it, how much she felt, how sexy it was and how good Roger tasted.  
Only John's soft laughter made them disperse, as if they had completely forgotten he was there.

“You are beautiful to watch,” he smiled, and his joyfully bobbing cock confirmed this statement in the most gratifying way.

John blinked and once again cursed his contact lenses.

He was standing in his bedroom, naked, and there were two people lying on the bed, also naked, facing him.

He could hardly believe his luck. 

How the hell had this happened?

This had never happened before! 

Gela had never been in bed together with one of his lovers before. Naked. 

His wife had never cared much for sex. She was someone who liked to hug and touch other people, to seek physical closeness, but it was rarely sexually motivated.

So it was all the more beautiful to see her now, eyes shining, trembling with anticipation.

Other men might be jealous, but for John it was a fantastic, absolutely unexpected gift. Something he had not thought possible.

He had to admit to himself that this had always been an unspoken wish. To really be three. To include Gela and not just let her watch. A wish he had kept to himself so as not to hurt Gela.

He just stood there for quite a while and enjoyed the sight. These two naked bodies that were so different and yet complemented each other to form his personal heaven.

His petite, elf-like wife and the sturdy man next to her, who until recently had merely been a good friend.

How Roger had become so much more so quickly was still a mystery to him.

He would do everything possible to make sure that this man felt comfortable in this unusual, and for many alienating, constellation.

As much as he had enjoyed this blow-job, he wanted to show Roger that it wasn't about technique, not about taking him as deep as possible in his mouth and doing really incredible things with his tongue.

Yes, damn, that had been great, it had felt fantastic.

But it was supposed to feel fantastic for Roger too, not like something learned from porn movies.

“Are you going to stand there forever or what?” Gela grinned, patting the mattress.

Without having to coordinate, they put Roger in the middle, John on his left, Gela on his right.  
John Taylor had long been at peace with himself and his sexuality, but now he was as nervous as a virgin.

This was important. It had to work. For all of them, but first and foremost for Roger, the bravest of them all.  
Roger, whose face showed a strange mixture of emotions.

There was undoubtedly lust, but also a fair amount of uncertainty, if not fear. His shyness, which had never quite disappeared in all these years, also showed in the cautious smile he gave John.  
“Since this is all new territory for me, John, would you...I don't know...go first? Take the lead? Do you... shall I go on?”  
Very gently, a calloused hand closed around his shaft and John sighed softly.  
This touch alone was so different from that of a woman. Even though the hand was incredibly gentle, it was still big and strong, so clearly a man's hand.  
He took a deep breath and shook his head, even though it was surprisingly difficult for him. He liked Roger's hand on his cock, very much so.  
Still, it shouldn't be about him now. Roger allowed Gela's presence, Roger and Gela had kissed, he should not regret that. He was going to experience heaven on earth, with both of them. John would make sure of it.  
Despite the rather hot kiss, John was sure that it would not come to...how do you say...real sex between the two. At least not today.

That he no longer completely ruled out the possibility as such was an amazingly arousing thought, yet, not now, not today.  
Now he would take the lead, and he was curious to see how far Roger would let him go.  
“Do you trust me?” he asked, and without waiting for an answer, he kissed Roger, hoping to express with this kiss all that words could not.

I love you.  
I desire you.  
You are safe with me.

You are safe with us.

“I do…uhn!” Roger's attempt to answer was thwarted by Gela, who...no shit...took possession of his mouth, and really took possession.  
John could see her tongue entering that mouth, and it was by far the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time. The contrast of his bisexuality united in the most beautiful way, the woman and the man he loved.  
Her small hand met John's on Roger's broad chest and they caressed him together, kissing him in turn.

Gela was more than a little surprised at herself.

She was not a shy person, she said what she wanted, yet what she did here was unusual.

Was she taking the lead from John?  
Even though she knew it was dangerous, that she was walking on very thin ice? 

She didn't want to have sex with Roger, oh no. Well, she didn't want to fuck him or anything, but it was nice, incredibly nice to kiss him and touch him.  
It was beautiful to look at him. He was beautiful.  
John's long fingers around his cock, ravishing.  
Roger's increasingly loud sighs, wonderful.  
This man gave himself to them both, even though he had to be afraid, even though this was all completely new to him. Gela admired him for it, admired his courage, his devotion, his trust.

_Face it, Nash-Taylor, you are falling for him. You are falling hard!_

But it wasn't just Roger she fell in love with, it was this, all of this, the three of them.  
The way John touched Roger; the way Roger reacted to it.  
Gela had seen her husband with other men before, but this , this was different. Very different. And it wasn't simply because she was there for once, in the middle of it, not just a secret spectator.

Maybe it was because they had been friends for so long. Maybe it was also their special connection that made them this unique rhythm section. Their ability to communicate with each other without many words.

What worked musically was clearly also helpful sexually.

John had once said that his bass playing adapted to Roger's beat, now it was Roger who adapted to John's tempo. And maybe Gela's too.

“I want to see you fuck so much.”


	6. Chapter 6

Because Roger had his eyes closed, he could not see John looking at his wife in horror and shaking his head.

Gela would have liked to bite off her tongue.  
Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut for once, damn it?  
Why did she always have to say what she thought?

Bloody hell, hopefully she hadn't messed everything up now, completely ruined this beautiful mood.

“Could we please try this with something smaller first, like a finger, for example ? I've never had anything inside me, in my...my God, I can't even say it. There has never been anyone, or anything, up my ass. Because although I was quite curious, I didn't dare to do it, not even with my own fingers or a toy.”

Roger`s voice trembled a little. He kept his eyes closed, as if he didn't dare look at them. Nevertheless, his handsome cock stood proudly. So he didn't seem to find the idea too horrifying, huh?  
Gela couldn`t help but grin at that while Johnny stared at Roger, kind of stunned.  
Then he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"You can fuck me too, you know? "

Gela raised a brow.

 _Oh wow, what?_

Not that John was always top, but it was clearly the position he preferred.  
"I can. I will too, sometime. But not now. Find out, discover, feel, that`s what you said, John. And I`d like to discover what a finger in me feels like, yeah? I want to find out if I like it.”

_Not so shy now, Roggie, are you?_

Finally the pretty brown eyes opened, and at the same time a soft blush covered Roger's masculine face.

A charming contrast, Gela thought.  
Despite his prominent chin, John's features were finer, almost delicate, and yet at that moment they looked incredibly alike.  
It was touching how they looked at each other, both somehow unsure and yet visibly aroused.

Gela kissed Roger's hairy chest and then withdrew to the far edge of the bed. Here she was now in the way. That`s between Johnny angel and Rog. Besides, it was easier to watch at a distance.  
The drummer, however, did something unexpected again.  
He reached for her and pulled her to his chest. Without words.  
She wasn't sure what that meant, but she gave in. If Roger needed this, she wouldn't ask why.  
She liked being so close to him. He smelled so good and the sound of his beating heart was both reassuring and exciting.

_Gawd, that`s beautiful!_

John swallowed hard.  
it went so differently than he had planned, than he had thought.  
Both his wife and Roger did things he had not expected. It was wonderful, but a little confusing. After all, it was something completely new for him too, to have Gela and a man together in his bed.

And this was not just any man, it was Roger. His long-time friend Roger. 

"You both confuse me. In a wonderful way. But I've lost the thread, help me.”

" He wants to know how it feels, so show him how it feels," murmured his wife, who seemed extraordinarily comfortable in Roger's arm, with her head against his chest.  
John laughed softly. Gela was right. He should stop thinking so much and just feel.  
He still held Roger`s cock, but at some point he had apparently stopped moving his hand.  
Yes, these two confused him.  
But they wanted him and he wanted them, and that was something he had longed for ever since he realised he liked both sexes.  
“You can always say stop, Rog, but please give it a try, yeah?”  
Roger nodded.  
John could see how his heart was beating furiously in his chest and it was the same rhythm as his own heartbeat.  
Unison.  
That had always been their secret musically, their secret weapon, what made them so good, together.

Something about this realisation shook him to the core, in a good way.  
They were good together; they always had been.

_I was so blind, damn it, so blind!_

He kissed Gela because she made him see, and he kissed Roger because Roger made him complete.  
And both kissed him back deeply, so full of love and trust and desire that his heart and cock swelled painfully at the same time.  
Best pain of his whole life.

"Fluffy, I know it's nice in this arm, but could you sit up, lean against the headboard? I want this to be an us, okay?” 

Gela smiled and it was only a matter of seconds before she was sitting there with Roger's head in her lap, her fingers intertwined with his.  
John had to kiss her again, this woman who understood him like no other person in the world,  
Then he opened the drawer and took out the lube, laid it on the mattress and knelt down beside them, next to Roger's hip. He kissed their hands, which were intertwined on Roger's chest, and gently pushed a pair of hands aside to reach at least one of Roger's nipples, taking it between his lips and licking it. This was something they both liked, Roger and he, something that was not new and scary, and he hoped to calm and excite Roger at the same time, to make him loose and ready for the unknown.  
He kissed his way down to the twitching, dripping cock, licking the shaft from tip to heavy balls with a broad tongue.  
He took first one, then the other testicle into his mouth, sucking gently, enjoying the taste, the velvety skin under his tongue.  
Roger pulled his legs up and let his knees fall apart, giving him space and his consent at the same time, his yes.  
It was only when John lifted his scrotum to kiss the area underneath that he tensed up a bit.  
“Sheesh, handsome man, let it happen, it's beautiful.” Gela whispered.  
John almost laughed, because she had certainly not liked it when he had first approached her delightful asshole in this way.  
Roger, however, seemed only too happy to let her reassure him, for his legs spread a little further, albeit hesitantly.

John moaned softly as he finally felt the wrinkled little entrance under his tongue. The untouched, virginal, tightly closed entrance that seemed to close even more under his caresses at first.

He had never had sex with a virgin, female or male, and being the first to touch that spot filled him with a strange pride, an almost reverent joy. That he caressed this dark, forbidden place with his tongue made the whole thing even more delightful. Quite a few people would find that disgusting, but John basically loved to use his tongue. He loved to lick, to taste. And somehow he especially liked this slightly bitter taste here.  
Like his sense of smell, his sense of taste seemed to be particularly strong after he stopped taking drugs. Maybe it was also because he had numbed his senses for so long and now enjoyed everything all the more.

It was simply beautiful to feel, and to do so with all available senses.

They didn't say sensuality for nothing. 

Smells, tastes, sounds, John bathed in them.  
And Roger had a lot to offer in this respect, even if the noise he was making now was a little irritating.  
It was a giggle. 

_Is he ticklish? Can you be ticklish at your asshole?_

“"Oh, fuck, that's weird. I...this is...oh God, part of me wants to run away and yet it's...kind of wonderful.  
i don't know what to feel, it's so unfamiliar.”  
Roger laughed sheepishly, and John realised that the giggle had been a sound of embarrassment.

_He`s honest. That is good. And even if part of him wants to, he doesn't run away, does he? So the beautiful outweighs the bad. It's just alien to him. He'll learn to love it, for sure. I'll make him love it._

John raised his head to look Roger in the eye.  
He would have liked to kiss him now, but considering where his mouth had just been, his lover might freak out.  
That's why he confined himself to smiling and giving Roger a feeling he knew and clearly liked: a firm grip on his cock.  
Which, by the way, was still erect and dripping.  
He jerked him, slowly and forcefully, his gaze fixed on his face, and Roger returned the look, his eyes clouded with lust.  
Gela had taken to stroking his hair, something she seemed to love. As she did so, she murmured things in his ear that John didn't understand. But that didn't matter, because the sight alone was great.

Still looking at Rog, he reached for the lube with his free hand and opened the cap with his teeth.  
Roger made a funny little noise again, but there was also a barely visible nod.  
Gee, looking at that face was heavenly.  
This divine little battle that seemed to be going on inside Roger.  
Shame, fear, but first and foremost lust, and probably that's what he was ashamed of and what scared him, too.  
But then something else occurred to John.

"Roger, you know this isn't like porn, right? "

"Uh-huh."

“I'll be very careful and I promise it won't hurt.”

_My cock will hurt you no matter how much I try to be gentle, but we're not there yet. It's only one finger, two if you let me, three if I find you like it. Fuck! I want you to like it so much, Roger, please._


	7. Chapter 7

Gela held her breath as John let go of Roger's cock and generously spread lube on the fingers that had just encircled the glorious shaft.

Roger did the same. Holding his breath.

_Do that right, Johnny Angel, you hear?_

Gela knew the feeling of having a finger up her ass. At first it was almost as strange as feeling a tongue there, but you got used to it and then it was really pleasant.  
Well, in any case, it was kind of exciting.

And it was different for men, wasn't it? Better.

Roger was sweating, and he was shaking a little, and after Gela had remembered how to breathe, she passed on this valuable advice to Roger.

“Breathe, my beautiful one, breathe.”

He did.  
Then he gasped, becoming tense.  
John was in him.

_Shit. I'm a pervert, I'm a real pervert, that I get so turned on by the thought of it._

But what was even better than the mere thought was the sight. 

Even though she couldn't really see John's finger penetrating, she saw his movements, saw the fascinated concentration on his face, the tongue licking frantically over his lips.

God, how she loved this man! His sensuality, his pleasure in sex.

And she knew she would be able to love the other man too, the one who squeezed her fingers almost painfully and whimpered softly. She was already very smitten. For sure. Oh yes.

“Shh, darling, relax. You are so wonderful together; so beautiful!”

"Ah!" cried Roger and his whole body seemed to lift from the mattress, which of course was impossible.

Well, apparently Johnny had found that magic spot, the one that made all this anal stuff so much nicer for men than for women, if you were able to allow that very intense feeling. At least that's how John had put it.

Roger was obviously not quite sure what to make of it yet, his face expressing mainly a kind of incredulous amazement mixed with no small amount of pure horror.  
This mixture seems extremely contradictory, but that was exactly how Gela would describe it.

"What the hell is that? Whaaaaaah!"

It happened again, his body lifting off the mattress like he was having a seizure, only it looked a lot sexier.

_Come on, Roggie, my darling, come on! Who reacts so violently finds it beautiful, even if he doesn't want to admit it!_

Roger gasped, struggling for composure.

He repeatedly tried to say something, but only funny squeaks came out of his mouth.  
Gela found this utterly delightful, and from the look on her husband's face, so did he, even though he was frozen in his movement. Probably to give Roger time, perhaps also because he expected him to want to stop the whole thing.  
One could say that the Taylor couple was very surprised by the first complete sentence that the drummer finally shouted out.

"Don't you dare stop, Nigel, you bloody devil! "

John laughed darkly.  
What indeed sounded a teensy bit devilish.

Yet again John found himself alone in bed when he woke up.  
However, the smell in the bedroom was much more intense than the previous morning.  
He was wide awake the second he opened his eyes.  
His brain formed images based on the smell of sex, even short movies, with sound.  
He almost jumped out of the bed to run for his lovers when he saw the little note on the bedside .  
Atlanta, it said in Fluffy's squiggly handwriting.  
John loved his daughter more than anything and was usually delighted when she dropped by unannounced. She, almost 19 now, was with no doubt the main reason for him to quit drugs.  
Her birth had also been a kind of rebirth for him.

And yet, he would have liked to start today differently. 

_With more sex, oh yes!_

The night had been long, or rather short, as far as sleep was concerned.  
Of course, they hadn't gone all the way, which meant Roger was still a virgin.

John grinned. 

_But not for long. Certainly not for much longer._

Somewhat reluctantly, he left the cosy, sweet-smelling bed.  
Bean was here then, ok.  
Of course Beanie knew who Roger was, and Roger knew who Beanie was, but they had never met before. That could still be exciting. 

His daughter knew about his bisexuality and he was curious if she would take notice, if the new bond that had developed between them last night would be apparent to an empathetic person like Atlanta.

Gela hadn't told her anything, of course, he assumed. Because first of all they had to know whether it was OK for Roger.  
Whether he had already reached the point where others were allowed to know about their relationship.

Roger's own children came to mind. Atlanta and Ellea were about the same age. The eldest son, James, had to be 23 now, didn't he?

 _Honestly, Nigel, you know so little about Roger, shame on you!_

And Elliot? A teenager. 14, 15? 

John paused for a moment, his trousers in hand.

_This could get complicated, Nigel!_

Then he shook his head decisively.  
One thing at a time. 

Now Roger was here and they had time to themselves. Everything else would show.

Outside the bedroom door, he almost ran into Gela.  
“There you are, Johnny Angel. I came to wake you. We have brunch ready. Did you know that Roggie is a brilliant cook?”

“Nah, I didn`t. Just as there are many things I do not know about him. And stop calling him Roggie, it's totally weird.”  
Gela tilted her head and looked at him attentively.  
"Are you nervous, John?"

"Do you think Beanie will notice?"

"I don't know. Anyway, they get on well. Kiss me.”

Hand in hand they went down the stairs and John`s heart warmed when he heard the bell-bright laughter of his daughter.  
Roger and Atlanta sat opposite each other at the fully laden table. The drummer was gesticulating wildly and Beanie was laughing her head off.  
“Noooo, you've got to be kidding me! Oh…oh, Daddy, hi!”

She jumped up to fling her arms around him, placing a noisy kiss on his stubbled cheek.  
“Gee, you need a shave! Roger and I are going surfing tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah? Er…that`s cool, I guess.”  
Beanie winked at Rog.  
“He hates surfing, ya know?”

_Man, I`d love to kiss you, you look incredibly sexy, but…_

John also winked at Roger and shrugged slightly.  
If only he knew if it was OK to at least hug him.  
They spent a nice morning together, talking animatedly and laughing a lot.

Nevertheless, a strange tension hovered in the air because three of those present did not quite know how they should behave.  
At some point Atlanta started to give him questioning looks, which he studiously ignored.

“Roger, my dear, you know what? I haven't even shown you my studio yet! I even have something that would suit you, I think. Interested?” Gela came to his rescue.  
“Positive.” Roger smiled, for sure understanding what this was about.  
“Come on, then. Let's leave the cleaning up to father and daughter.”

So a little later John found himself alone with his daughter, who raised her eyebrows at him.  
“Did I miss anything here, Dad?”

“Like what?”

“I don't know, something is strange. You guys are so psyched. Man, I thought Roger was the shy one, but he's totally hyper. And there's something in the air here. I'm not stupid, Pops.”

“I can't tell you, Beanie. But it's not a bad thing, okay?”

“He's cute.”

“Who?”

“The not so shy drummer. He's your type, isn't he? I bet he didn't sleep in the guest room.”

“Atlanta…”

“Argh! Don`t *Atlanta* me , old man! I see the way you look at each other, the three of you! Please don't take me for a fool. It insults my intelligence.”  
John sighed.  
“I... I don't know if Roger would like me to talk to you about it. We haven't really discussed all this yet.”

“Are you in love?”

“At least on the best way there.”

“Why now? You've known each other for so long, why now?”

“Because Roger recently separated from his wife. Because he has discovered that he is attracted to men...oh damn, Beanie, sit down, I'll tell you what happened.”

John started with the call in the middle of the night, explained the state of Roger's house and mentioned the gay porn, then his talk with him. No details about the sexual part, though.  
Beanie listened, nodded occasionally, but didn`t interrupt until he was finished.  
Then she asked: “ And you think that could work?”

“I dunno, Beans, but I'll be damned if I don't at least try.”

“We all want to try, Beanie.”

That was Roger. Roger, who just came in with Gela. And he sounded so sure of himself that John would have liked to cheer loudly.  
Atlanta grinned.  
“Your eldest son, James, is he single?”

Gela closed the door of her fashion studio behind them.

"She knows, doesn't she? "Roger got straight to the point.

"That Johnny is bi, yes, she knows. About us, no. But I wouldn't be surprised if she suspects something. Beanie's a smart girl.”  
“And we weren't very subtle, huh?”  
Gela giggled.  
“Nah, probably not.”

“John will tell her, right? About us.”

“He won't lie to her if she asks. Is that okay with you?”

“I think so. It's weird, though.”

“I like it weird.”

Gela pulled him close and buried her nose against his chest.

"You smell good."

"Thank you."

Again he blushed so adorably and Gela fell a little more in love.  
"That was an exciting night." she said softly.

"That was a wonderful night." Roger nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Can I ask you why I was allowed to be there?”

“Because you belong. And I like you. You...you're special.”

“You too, Roger. I wish so much that it would work. “

“I want to try. I have no idea what to do next, but I want to try.”

“That's all we can do. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. By the way, this wasn't just an excuse, I actually have something for you.”  
She went for the bright blue suit she designed lately, and now that she thought of it, it was actually inspired by Roger.  
Gela stilled, hand on the hanger.  
“You know, wow, this is karma or something! I was watching Duran vids and that inspired me for this, YOU inspired me, since it has almost the same colour as the one you wore in the Rio vid. Blimey!”  
She turned to face the stunned drummer.  
“Roggie, do you believe in fate?”  
“Stop calling me Roggie, for fuck`s sake!”  
Oh come on! You can make up a stupid pet name for me too."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"What?"  
"That Roggie is a really stupid name, Flutter Fairy!"

"Fluffy Flutter Fairy, that sounds pretty! "

“Has anyone ever told you that you are completely insane, Gela Fluffy Flutter Fairy Nash Taylor?"

“Yep. But only attractive men named Taylor are allowed to do that, Roggie!"

“Gela?”

“Yes, Roger?”

“I'm terribly nervous about Atlanta. And when I think that I'll have to tell my children one day, I feel a bit sick. I thought telling them I was gay would be hard, but this is...well...worse.”

_Oh, you dear darling! Don't have any doubts now . please! Not after this night._

She dropped the suit carelessly and took Roger in her arms.  
"Dear, don't drive yourself crazy. You don't have to do it now. One step at a time."

"Do your children know?"

"No. It hasn't affected them in any way yet. I mean, there was never a second man here, a real partner. Look, this is something we can do together, you and me. We'll tell them. When the time is right. I help you; you help me. Deal?"

Roger didn't look particularly convinced, but he nodded hesitantly.

_You really want this, don't you? You're scared shitless, but you want this! You are so wonderful!_


	8. Chapter 8

After John had brought his daughter to the door a little later, he paused for a moment .What now?  
Should they talk about the millions of difficulties that would lie ahead if they actually lived this, really lived it? 

Children, parents, friends, how much understanding could they expect? 

Atlanta, at any rate, had noticed right away that something was up.  
Well, Beanie was Beanie, she was quite an empath, but John suspected that what was going on between them would not escape the notice of any attentive observer.

What would it mean for the band?   
Would Nick and Simon be on their side? 

And Roger's children...

Despite everything, John had to smile.

Because, even if he was worried about problems, he was just planning a future together here.

Gela, Roger and John Taylor.   
Sounded pretty damn good, didn't it?

_Do like you did with your drug rehab, Nigel. Don't look at the big insurmountable mountain in front of you. Concentrate on finding solid ground for each step of the climb. One step at a time._

He took a deep breath.  
Something was definitely different from his rehab. He was not alone. He had the boundlessly optimistic Gela and the reliable Roger by his side. 

Finding the kitchen empty, he went into Gela`s studio, following his instincts.

And right, there they were.   
Gela knelt in front of Roger, her mouth full of pins, and pinned the trouser legs of the bright blue suit that a rather unhappy-looking Roger was wearing.

“Ouch! I'm not a pincushion, flutter fairy!"

“Fut up, Roffie.”

“Your wife tortures me,” Roger wailed in despair as he spotted John.

“You know what they say, Rog. If you want to be beautiful, you have to suffer. And you look great.”

The drummer sighed in surrender.  
It had not escaped John's notice that he had blushed a little.

Roger seemed to like getting compliments, and John intended to be very generous with them.  
That wouldn't be particularly difficult, because Roger really looked good enough to eat.

“I'll be waiting by the pool for you two beauties.”

Yes. By the pool. And naked. They could climb mountains later.  
Before that, he went into the bedroom. 

It was always good to be prepared, just in case.

“You are redeemed, I am done. And I have to say, Roger Andrew Taylor, you are the bomb!” Gela stood up and took three steps back to look at her work.

"You've got it, Taylor-Nash," she nodded. "Now get out of your pants very carefully."

_I like your strong, hairy legs. So different from Johnny's._

Gela giggled as Roger stepped out of his pants a little awkwardly.  
"Come on, let's keep John company."

"My clothes?"

"I don't think you'll need them."

Oh dear, it was cute how he blushed.

Her Johnny Angel was lying naked on a deck chair reading a magazine.  
Anyway, he was pretending to read, just like he was pretending not to be naked.  
It would probably take a while for the whole thing to lose its involuntary weirdness, for them to be able to deal with each other at ease.  
At the moment they were all still trying to make something seem normal that was not normal by any stretch of the imagination.  
Gela was fully aware that society was not ready for a three-way relationship and probably never would be.  
Maybe it would be easier in England than in prudish America.  
The thought of living with Johnny and Roger at Wraxall Manor appealed to her, but they were nowhere near ready to talk about living together.   
Now they were here, in California, the sun was shining, the pool glistened invitingly, and they were among themselves.   
They should enjoy that.

"First one in the pool!" she shouted and tugged the dress off her body. Then she just ran and jumped into the water. 

She was happy when only 2 seconds later a loud splash showed that Roger had followed her.

John watched the two of them frolicking in the pool for a while, laughing and boisterous. Such a beautiful sight.

It was nice to see Roger like that. No longer a comparison to the broken man he had found in a rundown flat. 

Roger looked happy. Still a little thin, but no longer, well, broken.   
He hid the condoms and the lube he brought from the bedroom under the pillow. No, now was not the time for sex. Now they would just fool around. With an enthusiastic yell, he jumped into the pool with the woman and the man he loved.  
Yes, loved. Because he did.   
********************************************************************************************************************  
"Mangoes or coconuts?"

"Both."

"No, Roger, it doesn't work like that, I want you to tell me what you like better. I want to get to know you, you know? That's the whole point of this question game."

"But I like both equally."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs."

"Summer or winter?"

"Autumn."

Once again John watched them and had a blast doing it.  
They sat naked on a blanket, drank iced tea and ate fruit.

They had spent almost the whole day in and around the pool, and their nudity had become a natural thing. 

“When did you lose your virginity?” Gela asked.

“At 17. At a summer camp. And I can't remember her name.”

“Seriously? I could have sworn it was Giovanna," john interjected.

“With Gio it was the first time for love. The first time it was really wonderful. It's different when you love someone, isn't it? Who`s your first?”

“Remember Sammy? From the Runner? I think she had sex with me out of pity.” He grinned at the memory.  
Gawd, it was a disaster.

“Let me guess, Nigel. In the little storage room behind the bar?”

“Ha! Exactly. I can't say it was a particularly enjoyable experience.”

"It was still better than at home. Didn't you sometimes have the feeling that all our parents stood outside the door and listened as soon as a girl came along? Especially your mother," Roger chuckled

"My mother thought the band was an arm of the devil, dragging us all into sin. Which, I confess, she wasn't entirely wrong about."

“At least, as far as you're concerned,” Roger laughed.

“Come on, Roger, don't act so innocent! That whole *Oh, I'm so shy* thing was just a cover, admit it! A ploy to pick up the good girls, with your trusty puppy-dog eyes and all that James Dean posturing. The gentle rebel and all that.” 

John just wanted to tease Roger a bit, but Roger probably took it the wrong way.

"Do you really believe that? Honestly, I've only had two women in my life, and I was married to one of them until recently. Which, if I think about it, can be explained in retrospect by the fact that I secretly wasn't that much into women anyway. Although I have recently become very attracted to totally crazy flutter fairies.”

“Fluffy flatter fairies, please! There has to be that much time. By the way, I am also extraordinarily attracted to you, Roggie.” Gela pressed a smacking kiss to Roger's cheek.

John smiled to himself.  
They really liked each other, which was a good thing considering Roger had just discovered he was gay.  
Maybe this was the right time to remind him of that.  
He crawled to Roger across the blanket and pushed him over so that he was lying on his back to then straddle his strong thighs.  
Gela willingly moved aside and John thought he heard her hiss a soft "yes".

“Hello, I'm John, Nigel John Taylor, to be exact. You may have forgotten the name of the girl who took your virginity, but you certainly won't forget who's going to do it for the second time.”

With delight he noticed that Roger's pretty cock was stirring joyfully, and he wasted no time in taking possession of his lips with a hot kiss.  
The inviting, soft mouth was already slightly open, probably in surprise at John's unexpected attack, and he let his tongue slide in, probing, tasting.  
Roger tasted heavenly, like sweet fruit and man, an arousing mixture.  
John brought a hand between their sun-warmed bodies, grasping both their cocks as best he could, enjoying feeling them both getting hard.  
Gela's gentle hands stroked his spine, the soft touch making him tremble.  
Oh yes, he loved that! That contrast. The hard, firm male body beneath him and the gentle touch of a woman. His wife. His wonderful, crazy, incredible wife.  
Roger moaned softly, his hips bucking.   
Pre-cum oozed out of his slit, mingling with John's, and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body.  
He seemed more than ready for the next step.  
However, condoms and lube lay infinitely far away under the pillow of the recliner and John, for the life of him, did not want to interrupt what he was doing.


End file.
